DEAD SPACE NINTENDO STYLE chapter 2:intensive care
by bart12345
Summary: i made this chapter into two parts
1. Chapter 1

Dead space Nintendo style chapter 2:intensive care

i decided to make this chapter into a two parter

As the tram pulled into the station wolf falco link Zelda ike pit marth peach Roy and daisy peered out into the platform. They walked into the security station they noticed the mess and the door to the morge has been barricaded for some strange reason."what a mess!' said peach shocked at the mess on the floor. Suddenly snake's image appeared on wolf's HD scanner. "you there everyone? we were attacked! Samus is gone. I cant believe I lost her!'said snake on the scanner."thank god youre alive.'said was looking at the barricade that was the door leading clinic also to the morge."for some strange reason someone or some people managed to barricade the door to the morge.'said marth."why on earth would they do that?' asked Roy.

"is there a security camera in here and that doorway behind the barricade?' asked peered into a hole and spotted one in the darkness."yes there is. its camera 66 and in here camera 51.'"good Ill hack them to get a video to see why they did that.'as falco got a picture of it they on the screen saw a group heading through to the security station. The leader was a teenager of 19 with a girl of 18 with two other boys one was a crocodile and the other a fox with brown hair and a fox with a lucario and pikachu with them. Wolf recognised the fox."its fox!whats he doing with them?'then they watched as a hole in the side of the wall started opening."what was that?'said the boy."i don't know but I'm not waiting to find out Bart!' said the croc as they rushed down the hall and into the security station."thank god fox is all right.'said wolf with relief although he was still worried about fox."I guess we'll have to find something to blow this barricade up to get to the morge.'said Zelda.

Marth looked at his HD scanner and found something."alright. there are two components to make a bomb to blow this barricade up. here is also another two dots in the research wing. link Zelda wolf and falco you can all go to the research wing while ike pit daisy and Roy will go to the imaging diagnostics wing while me and peach will stay here and wait for you guys to return with the bomb. '"okay.'said wolf as he falco link and Zelda walked into the door to the research wing. "see you then.'said Roy as he ike pit and daisy walked to the imaging diagnostics wing. Meanwhile wolf falco link and Zelda found themselves in the research wing. As link and Zelda looked round for component for the bomb wolf and falco looked for the two survivors in the labs. as wolf and falco looked for the two survivors suddenly a man appeared at a window knocking on it desperately."HELP!HELP! LET ME OUT!'screamed the man in terror. Suddenly his left hand exploded as the man screamed in pain as a strange monster with snake like tentacles climbed on the wall behind the man as wolf and falco watched in horror as the thing killed the man by exploding his head. The thing disappeared out of sight as falco and wolf entered. Falco then noticed noises from a door as he went to check. As he opened the door a lucario jumped out at falco grabbing him by the neck.

"who are you?'yelled the male lucario in anger.

"easy. were CEC sprawl.'said wolf."let falco go and lets be friends.'

The lucario knew for once they meant no harm. He let falco go and called to someone in the cupboard."pikachu. come on out.'They mean no harm. said lucario as a pikachu came out. Zelda called wolf on his head gear. "wolf weve found one component to the bomb.'"bomb?'asked lucario confused.

"we're trying to get the RIG from the captain's body from the morge.' said falco

Lucario and pikachu were shocked."you want to what?'Cried lucario in shock."but those things are in there!we saw them kill the doctor in the emergency room with the P-sec officers and mccloud!'

"P-sec? 'said falco confused. "fox!'said wolf shocked."what happened to him?'"I dont know.'said lucario."he got us here and told us to hide in the cupboard and wait for him when he returns. He didnt come back. He did give us this of a previous medical patient that went crazy.'said lucario giving wolf a vidlog. wolf played it to see fox on the screen. "This is Senior Medical Officer Fox mccloud, transmitting ship need more help!We don't have the resources to deal with this many will tell us what's happening!These wounds...we're not equipped to deal with this many...'suddenly a man screaming like mad was heard in the background."... Fuck... Get him to the table!Hold him!Nurse,you hold him down! Shit! End recording!'said fox as he got a needle out and went off-screen as the vidlog ended."Man. Ive always thought fox was brave.'Said wolf with a smile on his face.

Marth was overhearing the vidlog and transmitted to wolf."that was fox right?I can't tell when that vidlog was made but I'm sure hes here somewhere.'said marth."i hope so...'said ike pit roy and daisy were heading to the imaging wing when they heard some banging noises coming from around the corner. As they peered round the corner they saw a man banging his head on the wall ahead. Then on one last blow a huge CRACK was heard as the mans head opened as he fell down to the floor dead. "fucking hell...'said ike in horror as they looked at the dead body on the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

Dead space Nintendo style chapter 2:intensive care

i decided to make this chapter into a two parter

As the tram pulled into the station wolf falco link Zelda ike pit marth peach Roy and daisy peered out into the platform. They walked into the security station they noticed the mess and the door to the morge has been barricaded for some strange reason."what a mess!' said peach shocked at the mess on the floor. Suddenly snake's image appeared on wolf's HD scanner. "you there everyone? we were attacked! Samus is gone. I cant believe I lost her!'said snake on the scanner."thank god youre alive.'said was looking at the barricade that was the door leading clinic also to the morge."for some strange reason someone or some people managed to barricade the door to the morge.'said marth."why on earth would they do that?' asked Roy.

"is there a security camera in here and that doorway behind the barricade?' asked peered into a hole and spotted one in the darkness."yes there is. its camera 66 and in here camera 51.'"good Ill hack them to get a video to see why they did that.'as falco got a picture of it they on the screen saw a group heading through to the security station. The leader was a teenager of 19 with a girl of 18 with two other boys one was a crocodile and the other a fox with brown hair and a fox with a lucario and pikachu with them. Wolf recognised the fox."its fox!whats he doing with them?'then they watched as a hole in the side of the wall started opening."what was that?'said the boy."i don't know but I'm not waiting to find out Bart!' said the croc as they rushed down the hall and into the security station."thank god fox is all right.'said wolf with relief although he was still worried about fox."I guess we'll have to find something to blow this barricade up to get to the morge.'said Zelda.

Marth looked at his HD scanner and found something."alright. there are two components to make a bomb to blow this barricade up. here is also another two dots in the research wing. link Zelda wolf and falco you can all go to the research wing while ike pit daisy and Roy will go to the imaging diagnostics wing while me and peach will stay here and wait for you guys to return with the bomb. '"okay.'said wolf as he falco link and Zelda walked into the door to the research wing. "see you then.'said Roy as he ike pit and daisy walked to the imaging diagnostics wing. Meanwhile wolf falco link and Zelda found themselves in the research wing. As link and Zelda looked round for component for the bomb wolf and falco looked for the two survivors in the labs. as wolf and falco looked for the two survivors suddenly a man appeared at a window knocking on it desperately."HELP!HELP! LET ME OUT!'screamed the man in terror. Suddenly his left hand exploded as the man screamed in pain as a strange monster with snake like tentacles climbed on the wall behind the man as wolf and falco watched in horror as the thing killed the man by exploding his head. The thing disappeared out of sight as falco and wolf entered. Falco then noticed noises from a door as he went to check. As he opened the door a lucario jumped out at falco grabbing him by the neck.

"who are you?'yelled the male lucario in anger.

"easy. were CEC sprawl.'said wolf."let falco go and lets be friends.'

The lucario knew for once they meant no harm. He let falco go and called to someone in the cupboard."pikachu. come on out.'They mean no harm. said lucario as a pikachu came out. Zelda called wolf on his head gear. "wolf weve found one component to the bomb.'"bomb?'asked lucario confused.

"we're trying to get the RIG from the captain's body from the morge.' said falco

Lucario and pikachu were shocked."you want to what?'Cried lucario in shock."but those things are in there!we saw them kill the doctor in the emergency room with the P-sec officers and mccloud!'

"P-sec? 'said falco confused. "fox!'said wolf shocked."what happened to him?'"I dont know.'said lucario."he got us here and told us to hide in the cupboard and wait for him when he returns. He didnt come back. He did give us this of a previous medical patient that went crazy.'said lucario giving wolf a vidlog. wolf played it to see fox on the screen. "This is Senior Medical Officer Fox mccloud, transmitting ship need more help!We don't have the resources to deal with this many will tell us what's happening!These wounds...we're not equipped to deal with this many...'suddenly a man screaming like mad was heard in the background."... Fuck... Get him to the table!Hold him!Nurse,you hold him down! Shit! End recording!'said fox as he got a needle out and went off-screen as the vidlog ended."Man. Ive always thought fox was brave.'Said wolf with a smile on his face.

Marth was overhearing the vidlog and transmitted to wolf."that was fox right?I can't tell when that vidlog was made but I'm sure hes here somewhere.'said marth."i hope so...'said ike pit roy and daisy were heading to the imaging wing when they heard some banging noises coming from around the corner. As they peered round the corner they saw a man banging his head on the wall ahead. Then on one last blow a huge CRACK was heard as the mans head opened as he fell down to the floor dead. "fucking hell...'said ike in horror as they looked at the dead body on the floor.


End file.
